The Fallen: Tales of Diabla
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: They turned on her and abandoned her. Troy leaves her. Her father comes back after years away dragging her back into her dark past. Did the gang really abandon her? Who is Kayla? Who will rescue Gabriella as her life spirals out spirals out of control?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome everyone.**_

_** I'm glad you're reading this story. This was a plot bunny**_ _**gone wild and It wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. Didn't have a choice really. **_

_**This has nothing to do with Bad Girl Chronicles though it deals with many of the same themes and many more.**_

_**If you read BGC, Rest assured. Vulnerable Bree is going under wraps for a while. **_

_**Anyways, On with the show. **_

_**If your the type that likes song suggestions, I recommend: **_**Forgotten by Linkin Park**

_**Enjoy :) **_

_**Summary: **_They turned on her, hurt her, and abandoned her, all for rumors. Troy leaves her and dates the new girl, who becomes the gangs new "best friend". Her father comes back after years away to "reconcile". To deal with all this,Gabriella reverts to her old ways. Did the gang really abandon her? Who is Kayla really? Who will save her as her life spirals out of control?

**Warning: This story includes gore, death, drug use, drinking,cutting, and possibily sexual situations. **

* * *

Welcome to _**The Fallen **_

_**

* * *

**_

Dark green eyes with flecks of hazel stared into a mirror out of a light brown face, Dark brown hair framing it. Thoughts raced through Gabriella's head as she wondered how her day had gone _so wrong, _fingernails digging into her clenched fist.

_She thought the gang would always stand next to her. _

_She thought Troy and she would be together forever._

_She thought they had gotten away from him._

_That they were free of that old life, and were free to love this new one._

**_She found out today that all those things were wrong. _**

She clenched her hands in a fist and slammed it against the mirror, in a sudden all encompassing fury.

The mirror shattered into many pieces, some of which hit her and stuck into her hand. She collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, as she reviewed her day.

She should have known what was going to when she walked to the park and saw the gang all standing there, hard looks on there faces, and Troy with his arms wrapped around Kayla, who was smiling smugly.

_F__lashback _

Gabriella walked into the little clearing in the middle of the park staring confused at the gang. Her heart clenched in trepidation at their hard expressions and Troys arm's around Kayla. What was she doing here? She was texted by Troy and asked to come to their usual meeting place in the park. Her mom had called her and asked her to come home as soon as possible so she hoped this meeting would go fast.

She smiled, hoping maybe they would smile back.

Her smile dropped when instead of smiling back, they glared at her and Troy clenched his arms tighter around Kayla.

"Whats going on here guys? Troy, why are you wrapped around Kayla?" She asked.

Sharpay glared harder.

"You disgust us! How could you Gabriella! After everything we've done for you?" She yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you." Gabriella said, confused.

Taylor walked over to her and slapped her hard.

"You know damn well what we're talking about! We know you've been talking about us and spreading our secrets." She screamed in Gabriella's face.

The girl's who face was being screamed in was clutching her face in shock, fake brown eyes wide, and fighting the instinctive and trained impulse to snap the threats neck in front of her.

**Do it! You're in danger! You will die, Do it quick! **Her instincts screamed at her. **Kill the Threat!**

Gabriella quaked as she tried to resist the impulse to harm the girl in front of her, trying to remind herself this was Taylor.

Taylor would never harm her, nobody in this park would harm her.

However, the instinct was still insisting she protect herself.

Taylor mistook her shivering for fear and walked back to the group, satisfied.

She walked as the rest of the wildcats broke down the girl who had done nothing but support and uplift them.

The girl with the dark past she knew nothing about that would come back to haunt her.

* * *

Gabriella had just once again buried the urge to attack while fighting to bury the pain her friends, her family, was causing her.

"You are no longer anything to me." Chad voice's called out.

"You disgust me" Sharpay snarled.

"You are worthless." Kayla smugly said.

Of all the comments, Troy's was the catalyst the broke her heart.

"I'm dumping you. I never loved you. I was just using you for sex until something better came along. Kayla's is that something better."

He turned Kayla and kissed her, all the while staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella gasped as tears blurred her vision. The gang knew her so well, they knew exactly what to say to hurt the most. Looking down at the ground, she never saw the despair and indecision that crossed The wildcats faces, or the sorrow and love that lit Troy's eyes as he still stared at her.

It all spilled over when Sharpay slapped her one more time. She could no longer fight her instinct. To avoid harming them, she ran away. She knew her mother would be able help her deal with her pain.

Blinded by Pain, and Heartbreak, It never occurred to her that last time her instincts came out was when her father found them last time.

If it did, maybe It would have prepared her for what she found next

* * *

Gabriella dropped to her knee's in shock, staring at the Silver Maserati sitting in her driveway.

**He found them. **

She sat looking at the car in shock.

"_He found us_." She stated breathlessly.

She realized that was probably why her mother had called her and told her to get home as soon as possible.

She snorted.

"He probably forced her to call me with a gun to her head." Gabriella thought bitterly.

Gathering her courage, she took a deep breathe, hoped to god she was wrong, and opened the door.

The sight she saw was one she hoped to have never see again.

There sat her mother, bound and gagged to a chair, a gun pointed at her head by the man she wished to have never known.

**The man who gave her nightmares**

**The man who made her commit some of the greatest sins**

**The man who made her a killer**

**The man who forced her to become his weapon and assassin**

**The man who helped conceive her**

**Her father, mob boss and drug lord, Don Juan Carpellei**

Juan Carpellei smiled.

"Welcome home, daughter."

Two pairs of identical captivating dark green eyes stared at one another.

One covered by brown contacts and burning with hatred, the other showing only empty amusement.

Gabriella swore

**One day Father. **

**One day I will kill you, and free myself and my mother from this life.**

_

* * *

_

Sitting among the broken mirror shards, Gabriella felt her new life at East High, and the happy-go-lucky, optimistic, innocent gabriella that everyone at East High knew slip away.

She raised her hand, imagining trying to hold on to her new life and feeling it slip through her fingers. If she let it slip away this time, she knew there would be no more chances. She would be forever trapped.

Her _father's _threat and ultimatum echoed through her mind.

_" You wouldn't want me to harm your lovely mother or Those little friends of yours do you?"_

_"Come live with me in my new home."_

_"Rule by my side"_

_"Be feared"_

_"Become my enforcer, Become Diabla" _

Holding it there for five more seconds, she let her hand drop as her old, familiar persona dropped onto her and locked away her tumultuous emotions. There was no turning back now, not if she wanted her mother and The gang safe.

The gang had turned against her but she still loved Troy even if he never loved her and regarded the gang as a part of her precious people, people to protected at all costs. She had only her mother left and she would die before she let something happen to her now only support. If her soul was the cost, she would pay it gladly if it meant the people she loved were safe.

From that moment on, Gabriella was not a person. She was a dangerous weapon to be used on Don Carpellei's enemies.

**Let all beware. The land would soon flow with blood.**

** Diabla was back in business. **

* * *

_**Read and Review please.**_

_**Do you think this story is worth continuing? **_


	2. Back to School

_**Welcome everyone.**_

_**I'm glad you're reading this story. This was a plot bunny**_ _**gone wild and It wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. Didn't have a choice really. **_

_**This has nothing to do with Bad Girl Chronicles though it deals with many of the same themes and many more.**_

_**If you read BGC, Rest assured. Vulnerable Bree is going under wraps for a while. **_

_**Anyways, On with the show. **_

_**If your the type that likes song suggestions, I recommend: **_

_**Enjoy :) **_

_**Summary: **_They turned on her, hurt her, and abandoned her, all for rumors. Troy leaves her and dates the new girl, who becomes the gangs new "best friend". Her father comes back after years away to "reconcile". To deal with all this,Gabriella reverts to her old ways. Did the gang really abandon her? Who is Kayla really? Who will save her as her life spirals out of control?

**Warning: This story includes gore, death, drug use, drinking,cutting, and possibly sexual situations. **

**

* * *

**

Welcome to _**The Fallen**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gabriella stared up at her beloved East High, slamming the door of her brand new Bugatti Veyron.

Her "_daddy" _bought it for her after her first mission back under her his command. She trembled almost unnoticeable as she remembered the screams for mercy along with the rest that would haunt her forever.

_**"No! Please! Not my family!" **_

**_Pop_**

**_Pop_**

**_The sound of two muffled gun shots rang through the isolated beach house. The owners had no neighbors around for miles. When they wanted privacy, they got privacy. _**

**_Unfortunately, That privacy was not working out in Mr. Vernon Sampson, resident rich, wannabe, drug lord's favor._**

**_"YOU MONSTER! HE JUST TURNED FIVE!" _**

**_Diabla just stared impassively at him, while inwardly Gabriella cringed and sobbed out_**

**_"IM SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _**

**_To Vernon, however, she just said "I'm sorry" emotionlessly and raised the barrel of the gun to his forehead. _**

**_"I hope you Burn in Hell for this Demon!" He spat, as he stared at his executioner_**

**_Diabla's smile was fill of remorse and grim amusement. _**

**_"I already am "_**

**_Then she pulled the trigger and bright red blood splattered the wall_**

Gabriella grabbed her car as she steadied herself. The Blank blue eyes of the little boy, once full of love and sparkle, floated in her mind. She gagged a couple of times before she composed herself. She smiled grimly as she stared in the mirror and fixed her appearance.

She had to revert back to her natural looks and was made to take the contacts out and re-dye her hair to its natural shade on her _fathers _orders. Paired with what she wore and what she would wear from now, Juan would not tell her what to wear, she knew she looked nothing at all like the old Gabriella.

"New look, New persona." She thought.

Maybe it was a good thing the wildcats left her when they did. Now she wouldn't have to push them away.

Now she just had to keep them and everyone else **away**

* * *

The Wildcats Gang in question was congregating their homeroom, Ms. Darbus. They were grateful to had gotten rid of Kayla. She was very clingy and wanted to take up all their time.

They were also worried about Gabriella.

She hadn't been seen or heard from for a week apart from some rumor about her being spotted at the new mansion that was just bought by some mysterious billionaire.

Contrary to popular belief, They gang still loved Gabi as much as ever. They abandoned her to protect her. It was because of Kayla that they couldn't show it. Kayla had threatened Gabriella's life. She would be killed unless they went along with Kayla's plan. They knew she would do it too.

They only had to:

**_Confront Gabriella and break the friendship_**

**_Troy had to break up with his much loved Gabi_**

**_They had to never talk to her again except to insult her_**

**_The gang had to be her "Best friends"_**

**_But most importantly, Troy had to become her boyfriend_**

And they agreed to it.

_As long as she was safe_

That had become their personal mantra. Whenever one of them felt weak and wanted to contact her and tell her the truth, they repeated the saying

_As Long as She was Safe_

They would go through any and all kind of pain to keep her safe, even put Gabriella herself through pain

_As Long as she was safe_

**They didn't know that Gabriella's life was always in danger and nothing they could do would change that. **

**

* * *

**

Ms Darbus looked around her classroom, checking the attendance.

"Mr. Danforth?"

"Here"

"Ms Mckinnon?"

"Here"

"Ms Evans?"

"Here"

"Mr Bolton?"

"Here"

"Ms. Montez?"

No one answered. She turned to the infamous wildcat athletes and friends and was unsurprised to see a grimace on their face. The same grimace she has seen for the past week. She was actually concerned. She directed a question towards them.

"Do any of you know where Ms. Montez is or has been for the past week?"

Troy opened his mouth to answer but was saved by a knock on the door.

Darbus opened the door and a girl walked in.

Everyone's mouths dropped open. This girl was unlike anyone they had ever seen.

She had Long Jet Black hair, the darkest shade they had ever seen in any one of their lives. She had tanned skin and two amazing Dark Green eyes stared out of her perfect heart shaped face. She had a nose piercing and a shiny diamond gleamed on her nose. The cool thing was that the diamond looked real, and expensive.

She was dressed really boldly and somehow didn't look slutty. The real question was how she wasn't made to go home and change dressed that provocatively. She wore a black sleeveless belly bearing vest with chains hanging from one side of it. She had on skin tight grey skinny jeans with knee high leather boots.

She was also very interested in body art by the looks of it.

*She had some kind of ancient language (Scripture maybe?)  
written down her left side and vines of Roses with many thorns spiraling down her right arm. If she had her hair up, they would have seen an elaborate sleeping but somehow still dangerous dragon with **Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus** written under it.

The gang glanced at each other.

They couldn't help but feel as if this unknown girl was very familiar. Excluding the clothes and Body Art, she looked like someone they knew.

But who?

They're question was answered when the girl raised a slender hand and said, in a voice the wildcats would always recognize

"Here, Ms. Darbus"

The gang stood up.

They said the same name in unison and in a incredulous voice.

**_"Gabriella?" _**

* * *

**Read and Review please. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**PS. I love tattoos and piercings. I have a nose piercing myself. (Just a fun fact)**

***The Tattoo on her side mentioned is Angelina Jolie's and is a Buddhist Pali incantation written in Khmer script.**

**Here's the Translation:**

**"May your enemies run far away from you.  
If you acquire riches, may they remain yours always.  
Your beauty will be that of Apsara.  
Wherever you may go, many will attend, serve and protect you, surrounding you on all sides."**

**The Latin written on her neck translated to:**

**"Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon"**

**Sorry for the short length. **


End file.
